Happy birthday, Ron
by Sazzynation
Summary: Ron is supposed to meet Hermione on his birthday.. so why doesn't she show up? A/N: Unbeta'd, so there might be some grammar mistakes. If you find any, just tell me.


A/N: I do not own these characters. They all belong to JK Rowling!

Ron almost regrets doing this, while he was stumbling through the snow through Hogsmeade. It was so cold, and the wind didn't make it better. If it wasn't for the fact that he was going to meet Hermione there, he'd rather stay home in front of the fireplace, with a hot cup of tea.

But he hadn't seen her since Christmas break, and he had missed her so much, so wading through the cold snow, was definitely worth it, even if he couldn't feel his toes anymore, and that his face was so cold.

He should be glad for doing this anyway. George had given him the day off from the shop, which was pretty rare. He had requested for having a day off many times, when he knew Hermione would have a trip to Hogsmeade with the school, but George had always refused.

Today, however, he had kindly given him the day off, only because it was his birthday, if he promised to work overtime for the rest of the week. Ron hadn't been very fond of the idea, but if it meant that he was going to meet Hermione, he didn't mind at all.

The wind was getting stronger now, and Ron was delighted to finally spot the Three Broomsticks. He grinned widely at the thought of seeing his girlfriend again and on his birthday too. His heart began to beat frantically, as he got closer to the pub. He went inside the pub, and spotted a few Hogwarts students, seeking shelter from the cold weather. His eyes were roaming through the inn, but he couldn't see Hermione there. His grin faded, as he went further into the pub, to grab a seat. He turned around when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hello, Ronald."

It was Luna Lovegood. She was looking at Ron with a dreamy expression on her face, and beside her stood Neville.

"Er… Hello, Luna… Neville."

Ron was glad to see his friends again. He hadn't seen much of them since the day on King's Cross station, when he had said goodbye to Hermione.

"Have a seat", he offered them, and they gratefully sat down on each side of him.

"How are you, Ron?" Neville asked. "I've heard from Hermione that you're working for George at the shop."

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, that's right", he said. "Where is Hermione, by the way? I was supposed to meet her here."

Neville shrugged.

"I saw her this morning in the common room", he said. "But I haven't seen her since."

Ron felt his heart skip a beat. He was supposed to meet her here, and she was usually always on time… what if she had forgotten? Or what if she had changed her mind? What if she had suddenly met another bloke, someone who was better looking and more exciting than him?

Or what if something had happened? What if a Death Eater had caught her on the way to Hogsmeade?

There must be something that might have happened, since she hadn't showed up yet.

Ron began to worry, and he was biting his under lip nervously.

"You're okay, Ron?" Neville asked worriedly.

Ron returned to reality, and shook his head.

"Yeah, sorry", he said. "I'm just… I'm ok."

He rose from his chair, and they looked at him surprisingly.

"I'm going to get a drink, I'll be right back", he said, and they nodded.

He ordered a butter beer by Madam Rosemerta, and returned to the table minutes later, and were having a conversation with his two friends.

When it had gone half an hour, he began to worry when Hermione still hadn't showed up. He asked around some of his former classmates (who all were happy and surprised to see him) if they had seen her.

It was when he was talking to Dean Thomas, when he heard a familiar voice behind him. It wasn't Hermione, but it was someone who might know where she was.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, and pulled his sister into a hug. "You don't happen to know where Hermione is, do you. I was supposed to meet her here half an hour ago."

Ginny looked at him, with a confused expression on her features.

"Really?" She said, and Ron could swear he saw a playful glint in her eyes. "She told me she was going to meet you in the Shrieking shack."

Ron stared at her, wide eyed.

"WHAT?" He nearly shouted, which caught the attention of everyone in the pub. He ignored them. "But she told me we'd… why did she…?"

He was confused now. Hermione had clearly mentioned in her letter that they were going to meet here. So why had she suddenly changed meeting place?

"I'm sure she has her reasons", said Ginny, with a smile tugging on her lips. "And by the way, Ron…" Ginny took out a little package from her pocket. "Happy birthday", she said, and walked away, without another word.

Ron stuffed the package in his pocket, and hurried out to the cold weather, muttering angrily.

It took twenty minutes for him to finally reach the Shrieking shack, and he was feeling cold again.

He opened the door uncertainly, and went inside.

"Hello?" He called out. No response. He walked further inside.

"Hermione?"

"Took you long enough."

Ron turned around hastily, and saw her standing a few meters from him, smiling at him. He resisted the urge to run to her and snog her senseless. Instead, he folded his arms, and looked at her knowingly.

"I thought we were going to meet at Three Broomsticks", he said. "I waited for you half an hour."

Hermione took a few steps closer to him, and he could feel his heart thumping hard against his chest. He was dying to touch her, to dig his fingers through her bushy mass of hair, and kiss her. He didn't. He wanted some answers first.

"I'm sorry, Ron", she finally said. "I should have told you first. That's why I sent Ginny to get you."

She bit her under lip, and looked at him innocently. Ron felt his throat went dry, and he licked his lips nervously.

"But you're here now", Hermione went on. "And that's what's important."

Ron nodded, and Hermione took another step closer to him.

"So", Ron began. "Why here?"

Hermione blushed, but smiled nervously.

"I thought we could need some… privacy", she said, still blushing. "So I figured this would be the best place."

Ron nodded.

"Yeah", he said sheepishly. "Yeah, privacy…"

Hermione smiled, and took his hand in hers, leading him to a mown eaten sofa nearby.

"I have something for you"; she said, as she sat down. "I hope you like it."

Ron felt his ears grow hot.

"You didn't need to get me anything", he said.

"Well, I did", said Hermione, and handed him a little package. "But I don't want you to open it until you get home", she said.

Ron put the package into his pocket, where Ginny's present already was.

"I've missed you", he blurted out, as he fingered with her hands. "When you didn't show up before I got worried… I thought something might've happened."

Hermione looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry", she said. "I didn't mean to frighten you… but I'm all right." She leaned in and kissed his cheek uncertainly, but that wasn't enough for Ron. He grabbed her face, and kissed her fully on her mouth, and she didn't hesitate to respond.

It was intoxicating. Her kisses made him crazy, and he couldn't understand how he had managed to live without them for so long.

It didn't take long until they were lying tangled together on the sofa, sharing sweet kisses, and touches, but eventually, they had to break apart.

"I love you", Ron whispered, and gave her another kiss, before lying beside her, playing with her hair. She smiled at him sweetly, and put her head to lie against his chest, and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you too", she whispered. "And, Ron?"

"Hm?"

A grin was spread on Hermione's face now.

"Happy birthday."


End file.
